1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to descriptive content or information relevant to multiple assets (e.g., products) and, more particularly, to associating descriptive content with sets of assets through metadata objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online reviews (e.g., product reviews) and other descriptions are known in the art. For example, on line catalogs and store fronts may have descriptive content to assist the buyer in finding or purchasing assets. Such descriptions often contain information that may be considered asset specific information or descriptive content that may relate to multiple assets. For example, a notebook computer model number is asset specific information, while information regarding the category of notebook computers into which the current notebook computer is categorized, such as “Ultra Portable”, is descriptive content relevant to multiple assets (in this example, notebook computers in said category).
Conventional methods of displaying descriptive content relevant to particular assets involve mapping descriptive content directly to a particular asset. FIG. 1 is a schematic representation of a conventional relationship 100 between descriptive content and a particular asset according to such a conventional method. A content ID 102 is mapped directly to an asset ID 104. Such an approach may limit the scalability of the descriptive content, since the descriptive content often may apply to similar assets that may exist in the same database at the same time, or that may come into existence after the descriptive content has been published.